Reaper's Bane
by Shadowolf XIII
Summary: Raven's boyfriend returns. Slade wants him dead. DEATH wants him on his side. Raven finds herself fighting to save her friend's life. Reaper's last words to Raven are I love you. Chapter6 now up
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans but I do own Reaper/Azreal and this is my own story idea because I have not been on fanfic for a long time say like months.

_Flamers: I have many things to say about your kind. First why bother trying to put others down…wait is it because your own stories suck and that your mothers hated you or do you think your so great that you have to try to make others hate themselves. Well one more thing stop while you're a head no I really mean it if you flamer my stories you'll get a taste of my alternate personality. _

** Reaper's Bane**  
**Chapter1-A Cursed Valentine's Day **

Valentine's day the only event in February that Raven hates because everyone asks her if she once had a boyfriend. Raven would always say no but she no that was a lie. She knew the truth when the others did not she knew that she once was in love with a guy who understood her better then her own friends do.

But that was a long time a ago almost a year ago when she had first came to Earth. Back then she found herself alone and unsure of the people but in the end she found herself traveling with a guy who called himself Reaper.

Of course Reaper's real name was Azreal which Raven later found out was a Hebrew name that meant angel of death. This confused Raven because he did not look like a Hebrew he was pale and had long black hair. Azreal told her that he got his came from a Hebrew family who had token him in when she real mother and father had died.

He always wore a long black cloak with a deep hood that concealed his face so only his pale blue eyes showed his cloak was fell around his body making it look like he was gliding on air.

He wore all black under the cloak from his shirt to his pants even his steel-toed boots.

The odd thing about him is his chose of weapon a reaper's scythe.

She remembered it the most because of it's fine black steel handle and the scythe blade that glimmered in the pale light of the moon which Reaper would always travel by.

Other then that she liked him until he told her the truth, which broke them apart; it was at the entrance to Gothem City. That he told her the truth and it was then and there when she just left him standing in the cold rain as she went into the city to start a new live.

After that she lost touch with him and never again heard of anyone mentioning his name like he just vanished from the planet which scared Raven because she remembered him just standing there watching her walk away from him.

And to make it worst she had left him on valentine's day and now it's valentine's day again and the fear that Reaper will came back lurks inside her because when no one heard from him again everyone thought he had died. And now Raven fears he will come back for her only this time he will be a true reaper a undead minion of DEATH.

So while the other had fun and laughed about old times and old friends and dates that they had long ago Raven sat near the window an watched the darkness like she expected Reaper to be there just like she thought he would be there last Valentine's day.

But like every other Valentine's day he was not outside the window looking in on her but then she closed her eyes and sighed in relief she got a shook when she opened her eyes to see something gleaming against the darkness.

She fell off backwards when something moved away from the window something that was wearing a long flowing black cloak with a hood pulled up over it's head.

Raven took a deep breath and stood back up and thought about what she saw and that it might not be Reaper.

She left the room without the others noticing her leaving; Raven made it to her room and took one last look over her shoulder.

When she was sure no one was behind her she entered her room and closed the door behind her. She approached her desk and mirror; she looked down at her desk for the spell the would free a imprisoned spirit from torment.

If Reaper would not forgive her then the lest she could do for him was send him free from Death's control. But when she looked up into the mirror fear struck her dead there standing behind her reflection was Reaper a tall young man wearing a long flowing black cloak not like the Grim Reaper's all torn and old but untouched like it was new.

His cloak fell over his whole body as his hood hide his while face so Raven could only see his eyes, which did not look angry or dead because they looked weak and injured.

He had his scythe with him, he held with his left hand but also had she right hand on it like he was going to attack when really he was leaning it using his weapon to hold himself up.

Raven spun around to face him but he was not there, fear made her call up to him "Reaper? She called to him in a whisper.

Raven sighed maybe she was just seeing things she told herself when she turned around to meet Reaper face to face.

She would have screamed but there was nothing to be afraid of he was the same Reaper she had left standing outside of Gothem City only now he looked tired and weak.

She reached out to touch him but he recoiled backwards like her touch would burn him; she thought he might do that but then she noticed that he was holding his left arm now like he had somehow just hurt himself.

She reached out to touch his arm but he pulled away from her and hissed a behavior she had not see in him before. He was about to reach out and try and touch him again when she noticed a cross around his neck which seemed more odd them him hissing at her.

Reaper never would wear a cross about his neck because he had once told her why wear one when it can't bring you any holy power why belife in god's makings when there is no such power as good so why was he wearing one now.

Then it hit her that someone much have put it around his neck thinking they could control his dark unholy powers by a cross could not do that. Reaper was not a real Death's minion he had gained his powers from killing a reaper with it's own scythe therefor taking the reaper's powers for himself.

Raven looked at the cross around his neck it was glowing a bright golden color, which meant it, was no normal store cross with out magical use.

Someone had made his cross and filled it with every strong holy magic meant to control a reaper but who every had created it made a mistake putting it around Reaper's neck.

Raven made a move for the cross and grabbed it before Reaper could recoil backwards again, she held on to the cross with a strong grip and with a quick pull she heard the leather string snap under presser.

She held the cross her in hand it was a strange cross made not of gold or silver but of both with a round rube in the center of it. She took it but the leather sting and held it in front of her before she heard Reaper lift his scythe of the floor of her room.

The sound of the scythe's steel blade echoed through her room as Reaper slid the scythe over the floor and up over his shoulder. She looked up into his eyes, which were filled with hate and anger.

His eyes were narrow and his glaze fixed upon the medium sized cross in her right hand.

She knew what he wanted Reaper wanted to destroy the cross she held in her hand and she could no agree more.

Raven took a leather string in each hand and held it out far enough in front of her before she pulled the strings tight so that he would have a clear hit that the cross. She did not stop to ask him to forgive her because before she even thought of it she felt that air around her part as his scythe sliced through the air.

Raven looked down to see the scythe connect with the cross and at first she did not think Reaper's arcane scythe would be able to cut through the strong gold and silver of the cross let alone the rube.

Reaper cured as he withdraw his scythe for a few seconds only to bring it down with more hate and anger; this time when the scythe's blade connected with the cross spark flow up as the cross glowed bright then before.

The cross's bright golden color reflected of the pale steel of the scythe's blade; Raven looked up at Reaper to see sweat glassine on his face with was hidden in his hood.

Reaper recoiled his scythe again and this time held it above his head and chanted some arcane spell, which made the blade of the scythe, glowed dark purplish black.

Reaper cursed something under his breath before he brought the scythe back down upon the cross; this time the outcome was almost deadly because when arcane and holy connect the outcome is painful.

A flash of golden and purple light erupted through out the room as a loud sound that sounded like thunder came from the cross.

Raven was shot backwards against the wall while Reaper was sent hurdling into Raven bed; Raven groaned and painfully opened her eyes to see the cross in her hand was now split into two.

The two pieces of the cross were still glowing but not like before because now the glow was a faint pulsing like a dying hearts last and final beating.

When the two pieces of the cross stopped glowing Raven looked up to see Reaper laying on the floor, she dropped the divided cross and painfully made her way across the floor to his side.

"Reaper" she spoke to him but he did not reply "Reaper please speak to me" still nothing "Azreal!" she whispered in his ear.

At hearing his real name he groaned and opened his eyes to meet her purple worried ones "damned thing never thought it would have that much power in it" he replied.

Raven sighed at lest he was alive "we have to melt the pieces of the cross or…"

"Azreal I know that we have to do that so that the cross can't be mended but not tonight we are both beyond the point of doing anything in this state" Raven told him.

"fine tomorrow then" he replied

"tomorrow" Raven answered.

Raven helped Reaper to stand she helped him to her bed; Reaper sat down on the bed and did not look up at her before he laid down on the bed and painfully rolled over to make room for Raven.

"this brings back memories" Reaper said; Raven did not reply as she lay down on the bed "nice room must be nice living in luxury"

"just go to sleep" Raven groaned.

Reaper sighed as he closed his eyes; Raven groaned as she did the same a hour letter Raven felt something touch her shoulder and when she looked to see what it was she saw Reaper's head laying on her shoulder.

"No matter what move you make we will never get back together" Raven said when she noticed that he was a sleep because he was breathing every lightly. Raven groaned rolled over and closed her eyes again this time really falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Shadowolf XIII**-"okay I never thought I would have writer's block for that long but what can you do when your have writer's bloke nothing. So now that my writer's bloke is over and done with I have many ideas both good and bad in many ways".

**Reaper's Bane **  
**Chapter2-Old Wounds Never Heal**

Raven rolled over her hand brushed up against something cold. She opened her eyes and there laying on the bed was the blade of the scythe.

Raven jolted up and stared at the blade, which had been removed from the steel staff. Raven yawned Reaper must have removed the blade from the staff so he could use the staff to hang the cross halves over the fire.

She sighed he was probably melting the cross right now; Raven slid of the bed her back ached from last night as she moved to the door.

Reaper was out on the tower's roof trying to melt the cross. He had the first half of the cross loped around the scythe's staff that he held just over the raging fire.

His eyes were fixed on the one half of the cross, which was held over the fire. He was getting ticked off that the cursed thing was not yet melting.

When Raven joined him he was attempting to turn the fire into hell's fire with a spell. "No luck melting it with earthly fire I see" she said.

Reaper's body went rigid as he cursed under his breath and replied "I heard what you said last night Raven I was only partially asleep".

Raven froze she did not attend for him to hear that last night. "You know if you want me to leave why did you not say so?" she went to say sorry but it was like he knew what she was going to say.

"No don't say it because coming from you it's not the truth" Reaper retorted.

Raven's eyes welled up with tears as she spun around and ran off across the roof. Reaper sighed and looked back at the cross half over the fire the inferno thing was starting to melt.

Raven slammed her door shut and fall onto her bed and cried. This was the first time she felt emotions since she vanquished her father and now she knew how much it hurt to feel heart broken.

And the worst of it was she could not blame Reaper because she had shattered his heart first and now he paid her back. She slid her hand across the bed when her hand touched the scythe's blade.

Her hand was close to the sharp blade; she picked the cursed arcane thing up and throws it at her door, it hits the door leaving behind a deep mark before falling to the floor.

Reaper was outside of Raven's room when he heard the blade hit the door. He looked down at the floor to see the tip of the blade sticking out under the door.

He grinned at lest he did not have to confront Raven; he bent down and pulled the blade under the door and quickly reattached it to the black steel staff.

Once the blade was firmly attached to the staff he pulled a note from his cloak and stuck it to Raven's door and walked off down the hallway.

Raven heard and saw the blade being pulled under the door; she did not move for awhile then suddenly she jolted up and ran for the door.

The door slid open and Raven ran into the hallway but no one was there Reaper had left already.

Raven shivered as she turned around to see a note stuck to her door.

She removed the note it was from Reaper and this is what he had to say:

_Dear Raven_

_A thanks for your help and letting me stay the night but now I have to leave there is no place for me in Gothem. Nor is there a place for me in your heart.  
I think I'll keep moving from city to city until I die but of course I'm already dead for my heart died that night you left me outside of Gothem.  
You know I love you and never mean what I say and I came last night not only for your help but in hope that maybe if I explained myself better to you that we could get back together.  
But I was a fool to think that so I'll leave you be because I know that's what you want but I'll always love and think of you no madder that in return you don't think of me._

_Sincerely love Azreal_

The note was written messily but Raven understood it perfectly that he still loved her and she understood if she was to heal his heart she would have to find and stop him from leaving Gothem city.

Having the power of a reaper Azreal had the power to stop time, which allowed him to move beyond human speed.

So to stop him Raven had to move just as fast as him and thanks to levitation she could hopefully stop him.

Reaper had used his power to stop time but only for a second but that second allowed him to travel from the tower to the Gothem's food court within madder of a few seconds.

Reaper was finishing up a cheeseburger with fries before he would leave Gothem for good.

He leant back in his chair and pulled back his hood to reveal his pale face.

His long black hair fell over his blue eyes and around his neck. Reaper sighed food never tasted so good before considering he had not eaten in three days so the cheeseburger and fries made his day a little worth while.

He had already paid for everything so once he was finished his food he got up this time not bothering to freeze time.

Raven arrived at the food court just after Reaper had left. "Reaper if you still love me stop running away!" Raven said under her breath.

Raven sat down at the same table Reaper had eaten at "_think were would Reaper be heading"_ Raven told herself.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Raven I have something I need to tell you"_ "_What?"_ "_I need to tell you the truth"._ "_What truth what's wrong Reaper?"_ "_the real live that I live Raven" Reaper replied.__Raven looks into his eyes a scared look on her face. "You always asked why I call myself Reaper right?" Raven nods "well it's because when I was 12 a reaper attacked me and somehow I killed it" Raven says nothing._

_"At the time I was wearing a ankh or as the Catholics call it the devil's cross and all the reaper's powers became mine…Raven I can do everything a reaper of death can do that's why my weapon is a scythe"._

_Raven steps away from him her whole body shivering. "And to make it worse I was once second in command of the team called the Death Squadron"._

_Raven shivers more and steps farther from him; Reaper understands why "your scared of me after all we have been through" Raven only stars at him and says nothing._

_Tears come to Reaper's blue eyes "fine I understand I'll hole no grudge…but I want you to know that people of Earth have feelings Raven we don't hide them like you and right now I feel hurt"._

_Raven looks away from him and says one thing,_

"_Goodbye" Reaper watches as Raven passes under the Gothem city gate arch._

"_Goodbye Raven I love you" he replies as he turns around and walks away._

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Raven jolts up and yells "the gate archway!" everyone around her turns and glares. Raven ran off down the street if she knew Azreal he would not be there yet.

Reaper took his time getting to the archway but to him it did not take long enough. There he stood glaring at the arches that tormented his heart; he sighed and slowly made his way under the archway not even noticing Raven who sat waiting for him.

"So where will you head next?" she asked him; Reaper gasped almost losing his breath completely before he turned around to see Raven getting up.

"I don't know where I'll go next I was thinking Rail city I heard someone say it was a nice city to live in or maybe to Steel city I might as well try to join the new team there the Titans East" Reaper replied with a shrug.

Raven looked down at the ground and kicked a loss stone that landed at Reaper's feet "so you're leaving?" she asked

"well yah there is nothing for me here I may as well try to get a job somewhere come on some team might need my powers if they are not needed here" Reaper answered.

"You know you could try to join the team in Gothem" Raven suggested hopefully

"what team is that?" Reaper asked confused

"the team I am on the Teen Titans you where just at our base you know the tower" Raven replied.

Reaper thought about this but the answer still was "I don't know Raven I mean if I join the team I'll just be in your way"

"no you want we were good partners when we traveled together"

"true but that's when…well you know what" Reaper said.

Raven nodded "yah I know what you mean but the team has good benefits you'll get paid every month and at lest you'll have a place to call home" Raven replied.

Reaper shook his head and said "Raven I know your trying to heal the damage done to me but last night I came to try and work things out between us. And it did not work so if it did not work then how can it work now we'll just hate each other more and I don't want that".

Tears started to form in Raven's eyes and Reaper saw them "Raven please don't cry" he told her as he walked up to her; Raven hugged him and buried her face in his cloak. Reaper was taken back but this action before he quickly responded by putting his arms around her.

"I hoped that I could heal that wounds I inflicted the night I left you but they must run deep" Raven told him

"they run deeper then the Earth's veins" Reaper answered

"if you will no stay then promise me that you'll be more carefully because you were always reckless when I was with you" Raven told him.

Reaper nodded "I promise I will me much more careful now that I don't have you to heal me every time I get injured" Raven pulled away from him and turned her back to him and replied

"well I better be going before my friends start to look for me" Raven said; Reaper nodded and replied

"yah who knows maybe I'll see you sometime" and with that Raven left him again passing under the same arches as she passes under the first time she walked away from him.

Reaper sighs as he turns around and heads off in the opposite direction.

**Shadowolf XIII**-"Okay its good to see that people are reading this story but if you don't review then how am I to know if you like it or not I am not a mind reader. So please do review that it unless you a flamer because I hate those kind of people and I did but a warning up other then that do review".


	3. Chapter 3

**Reaper's Bane****  
Chapter3-Forgiveness**

Raven lay on her bed looking up at the ceiling of her room the only thong she could think about was Reaper if he was okay or if he had gotten himself injured. She knew that they had not been apart for more then few hours but she could not help but worry about him because she knew him he would come back to her but not in the way she would like.

He would return all covered in blood a long jagged gash on his back or chest he would collapse in front of her as she as she opened her door.

Raven cringed at the thought of Reaper returning in blood as he gasped for air and she hope if he returned he would return in a not so gory state. She rolled over and pulled her cloak tight about herself and with he sigh closed her eyes it would do her not good to worry about him coming to her covered in blood in fact he might even come like that or he may not come at all.

She lay there eyes closed trying too forget but every time the image of Reaper would enter her mind a image of him laying on the ground drenched in blood as a dark shadow with golden eyes loomed over him holding a scythe ready to kill him.

Raven forced this image from her mind after all Reaper could handle his own she saw him take down demon after demon when she traveled with him.

After about a hour when Raven was a sleep she heard a knock on her door; she jolted up and sat staring at her door afraid it was Reaper.

Reaper stood outside her door dripping in freezing cold water, he was shivering so badly that is whole body shook. His hair was drenched and dripping down his grim looking face.

The only part on his body that was bleeding was his left shoulder that had been bitten; he knocked on the door again this time not a hard because he was weak and tired.

From in her room Raven slowly stood up and made her way to the door she stood there not wanting to open the door and after waiting 6 seconds and not hearing the knock again she thought maybe she was dreaming until the third knock came.

She sighed as she slid open the door to see Reaper standing in front of her look really weak, she gasped at the sight of blood on his left shoulder and at how drenching in water he was.

He had this look that asked for her forgiveness a look of a innocents and sadness; Raven took his hand and lead him into her room before she went to the door looked left and right before shut it and locking it.

She tuned to Reaper who swayed back in forth "Reaper what happened why are you socking wet and why is your shoulder bleeding?" she asked him; for he long time he did not say anything until Raven came to him and place her hand on his cold face.

"I was attack by a vamperic" he replied; Raven ran her hand across his face

"and he bit you are you feeling strange in anyway?" Reaper shook his head

"no I am fine other then I feel like stone and it was a she".

Raven's purple eyes turned white for a short second before they went back to normal "she! Reaper what did she do to you?" Raven asked him; Reaper shook his head

"she came to me in your body Raven…and started to kiss me…I saw a tattoo on her arm…and fought back but…" Reaper replied his voice all shake and weak.

"She used my body to get to you Reaper!" Raven said her as her eyes dangerously flashed white; Reaper nodded

"when I push her away and raised my scythe she bared her fangs and struck in fast in my right lag with her clawed hand…I fell to the ground and she turned into her real self and started to rip at my cloth…I was able to kick her off of me…but as I was getting up she bit into my shoulder with her fangs and then through me in a small pound with such strength"

Raven watched him her eyes did not leave his it was not anger towards him in her eyes but towards the vampire who attack him.

"Luckily I dropped my scythe at the edge of the pound when I fell in…so when she came at me…I quickly grabbed my scythe and struck her in her right flank…she flinch recoiled backwards drawing little blood and then ran off".

"Reaper" was all Raven could say

"I pulled myself from the water shivering and weak I had lost much blood…then I made my way here…Raven I'm…" he said

"NO! Reaper don't tell me your sorry because it's not your fault she tricked you and used you if anyone should be blamed she is the one" Raven quickly told him.

Reaper looked down at the ground "let's get you out of those cloth before you catch a cold and your death" Raven told him with a weak smile.

Reaper did nothing he just stood there staring at the floor shivering and shaking like a hopeless little kid; Raven sighed this was not her Reaper the Reaper she adored and loved while traveling this was the other side of Reaper a side she thought he did not have.

She thought that people like Reaper who had dark dangerous power did not have a child like side the rendered them weak but now he stood before her a broken spirit who had once be strong. In fact she had seen this before in him but it was different it was when she had contracted some virus while traveling with him.

He was crying as he carried her to the hospital he told her everything would be fine and to just hold on. Raven only remember when she was being walked off to the examination room shivering she did not want these people to take her away from Reaper.

She looked up at Reaper and told him that she was going to ask her friend Robin if she could borrow some on his cloths; Reaper just looked up and in a weak voice asked what she would tell Robin.

Raven told him that she would tell Robin that her friend showed up injured and socking wet; Reaper looked down at the floor and that was the end of their conversation before she left the room to find Robin and get some dry cloths for Reaper.

Robin was coming out of his room when Raven found him "Robin I need some of your cloths" she told him. Robin gave Raven a look that said why do you need my cloth "don't look at me like that I need some normal cloth for a friend of mine who showed up not to long ago…he's injured and socking wet".

Robin understood know why she need his cloths "wait here" he replied as he went into his room and came out a few seconds latter holding a dark blue shirt and black pants.

"Here you go Raven…this friend of yours you never told me about him" Robin said

"because I have not seen him in over a year and a half" she replied

"so you forgot about him…do you need help?"

"no I think its best if I tent to him myself he is a little broken in the spirit right now…and I did not forget about him I just did not think it important to tell you" Raven said as she ran off down the hallway towards her room.

Robin shook his head as he walked off towards the living room.

Reaper had not moved since she left him and when Raven entered the room she found him still looking grim in weak but he did speck a little more and he seemed to be a little more cheery which pleased Raven to see him slowly recovering.

"Okay I got you some cloths and Robin knows well enough not to ask questions…okay Reaper take off those wet cloth before you die" Raven told him; he looked at her which told her could you please step out of the room for a sec.

Raven rolled her eyes as she tossed him the dry cloths and left the room; once she was out of the room Reaper broke the thin rope that held his cloak around his shoulders and once the rope was severed his tattered drenched cloak fell to the floor.

Raven waited outside her own room waiting until she could go back inside; the only things on her mind where how bad the wound on Reaper's left should could be and that vamperic witch who had hurt Reaper. She told herself she cared so much about him because they were friends but a voice that spoke from the darkness of her mind told her that was a lie.

_"Don't lie do yourself fool your still in love with him after you dumped him so make up to him tell him you still love him and you are the fool for hurting his feelings don't just heal the wound inflicted by some witch heal the wounds that you can't see the wounds of his heart!"._

No matter how hard she tried tell herself that voice was wrong the more she felt like a fool and the more she hated herself and in the end. She knew if she did not make up to Reaper and tell him she still loved him and want to be with him she could not live with herself.

Raven sighed tonight she would heal the wounds between them she turned to face her bedroom door sure by now he had changed into the dry cloth she got for him.

She slid open the door and entered her room in time to see the wound on Reaper's left shoulder and it was gory a nasty deep bit crossed with a gash it was not pretty.

Reaper was putting on his shirt when she stopped him "hold on Reaper let me deal with that wound before you put on your shirt" she told him; Reaper turned to look at her and in replied nodded.

She moved over to him to take a better look at his wound only to find that it was worse up close; her eyes turned white and Reaper could hear things being lift from their places.

Reaper looked past Raven to see some healing and other items being placed on the bed from tenser bandages to a blow, medium sized leafs that he recognized as water drakes that were used on wounds to draw out the infection of the wound.

Other items were three bottles with liquid and powder like madder in them there was a clean cloth and a fourth bottle that was sat on the bed last. Reaper could tell by the way it glimmered that it was pure fresh spring water the best kind of water to use to clean a wound.

Reaper learnt that pure fresh spring water was the best from Raven when she first used it on a deep wound he received from fighting a demon once but the problem was that kind of water really stung when applied onto the wound.

Raven moved over to the bed and picked up the spring water bottle and emptied it into the blow before grabbing the cloth and drenching it in the spring water before ringing it out.

She walked back over to him and put the cloth over his wound and carefully started to moved it over the wound and right away the dried up blood quickly started to come off from around the wound.

After the wound was clean she went back to the bed and tossed the cloth into the then she took the first bottle filled with a golden liquid and dumped it all into the spring water. Next she took the second bottle filled with a bluish powder and dumped half of it into the mix followed by the last bottle that had a small bit of green liquid in it and she dumped all of it into the mix.

Once everything was in the mix as Reaper called it she picked up a mixing stick from he bed and vigorously worked on mixed up everything in the blow. Once everything was mixed in she took one of the water drake leafs and dropped it into the blow and carefully mixed it around in the blow until it was well socked then he removed it and walked over to Reaper.

She placed the leaf on his shoulder over the wound and with a quick movement of her hand summoned the tenser bandage into her hand. Next she carefully rapped the bandage around his shoulder so it was tight enough to hold the leaf in it's place she pinned the bandage in place and looked up at him.

"Okay that should do it I'll have to do this everyday but I made enough of the stuff to last so now the best thing for you to do it rest regain for strength" she told him.

Reaper nodded as Raven turned to look at the bed, everything on it went back to their places but the blow which was moved across the room on to a stone table. "Okay you to bed" she told Reaper who made his was over to the left side of the bed before he said anything

"yes mother" he told Raven as he pulled back the covers of the bed and carefully got in under the cover before pulling them over himself, Reaper rolled onto his right shoulder trying to keep his left should from touching the bed.

Raven sighed as she moved move to the bed and lay down on top of the cover the reason was if the vampire attack them she could blow it to hell and back with out having to get out from the covers.

She lay beside Reaper and after a few seconds feel a sleep only to be woke up by a cold feeling that came suddenly over her she did not under stand it. But it was to cold for her to stay above the covers to she got up and pulled them back and slid under then and quickly pulled them up over herself.

She moved close to Reaper and the warmth of his body and suddenly the creepy cold feeling left her and sleep came to her again but she did not forget about the cold and how sudden it had hit her.

**Shadowolf XIII: "okay I knew I said in the chapter she would make it up to him but I forgot and ran out of space so to make up for my mistake. I'll make Raven make up to him but that's all I am saying you have to read the chapter next to find out what Reaper dose and how he reacts to her sudden wanting him again".**


	4. Chapter 4

Reaper's Bane Chapter4-Meeting the Housemates 

Reaper woke up sometime into the day to find that Raven was already up which did not surprise him because she was always up before him unless he had a really good reason to be up before her which never happened that often.

He sat up and flexed his shoulder to find that the water drake leaf that Raven had socked in the healing mixer was still moist which was a go thing he would have some discomforts if the leaf dry.

Reaper yawned he decided to sleep a little longer he was still feeling weak from last night and his body did not want to get out of bed yet. Reaper lay back down this time just lying on his back and sure enough it did not take long for him to fall asleep.

Raven sat at the kitchen table waiting for the water for her herbal tea to start boiling when Starfire and Cyborg entered the room. "Hey Rae Robin told us about your friend…" Cyborg said

"yes how is he?" Starfire asked.

She look up at her two friend the truth was Reaper was fine but to her he still needed a lot of rest and healing both physically, mentally and spirally. "He still needs more time to recover but the shock about what happened to him is over" she told them both.

Cyborg nodded as he and Starfire sat down on either side of Raven "how long have to known him for?" Cyborg asked; Raven sighed she was not really sure about that one she thought maybe three to two years and a half it had been so long she could not remember.

"I can't remember how long we've known each other for"

"oh Raven it is good to know you have friends before us" Starfire said; Raven looked down at the floor what friends did she have before she meet Star and the others Reaper was her only friend she had before them.

"Rae you okay?" Cyborg asked her; Raven looked up

"I'm fine it just that I really did not have any friends before Reaper before when I first came to Earth people stayed away from me but Reaper he was the first to welcome me and let me hang around him" Raven replied.

"Man Raven I never knew you were treated like that so why did Reaper treat you differently?"

"he said that normal people did not understand people like us people who are different I think he meant his dark powers and mine" Raven answered.

"Raven" was all Starfire was able to said

"he also said that people with dark powers should stick together and he was right without him I don't know what I would have done he was always there for me until I felt like I could use me powers around him" Raven said.

Cyborg was about to say something when Raven's water started to boil loudly and Raven interrupted him "my water for the tea is ready and I better go back to my room and cheek on my friend" Raven said.

She got up and poured the boiling water into coffee cup and instantly the water turned a light brown color, the room was filled with the smell of mint tea.

Raven carefully picked up her cup and turned around to see the worried looks on her two friends faces. "I'll be fine and so will my friend we have been through a lot more then I let you know about" Raven told them as she walked out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Reaper was still asleep when Raven entered her room to find him out like a light and breathing lightly like he normal did while asleep. Raven sighed she did not wish to wake him but she would have to soon because when sleep and rest was good for a wounded person over sleeping could make him sick.

She toke a sip of tea from her cup and then put it down on her dresser before she walked over to her bed to wake him up but as she was walking towards him smelt the mint herbal tea and woke up to see Raven walking towards him.

When he seen Raven he grinned which caused Raven to smile "hey you smiled I saw that you said you would never smile around me remember?" he asked her. She nodded she remembered that day when he got her angry and she told him she would never smile around him ever again.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him; Reaper yawned

"I have felt better…but I don't think I can sleep anymore" he replied

"good because I was about to get you up" Raven told him.

Reaper shock his head she had not changed one bite since they left enough other three or two years ago she still was the same Raven who would yell at him when he came back to the campsite all injured.

Reaper pushed the covers off his body and slid out of the bed; he started to walk past Raven when he suddenly stopped and just stood there.

"Azreal" Raven said; Reaper looked up into Raven's purple eyes

"um" was all he was able to get out

"I am sorry" Reaper gave Raven a look that said he was confused and had no idea why she was saying sorry for.

Raven seen his confusion "I'm sorry I have been such a fool that night you first showed up in my room I wanted to cry because you came back and because I never did want us to separate but I was stuck up I just had to say no to my emotions".

Reaper turned to face her he was still not sure what was going on and Raven seen the look on his face "Azreal" she said as she flung herself at him rapping her arms around him in a hug; Reaper was taken by surprise but was able to get his balance.

He looked down at her he was still in shook from her reaction but it did not take him long to understand why she was so worried after him showing up last night.

He put his arms around her trying to comfort her something he really was not good at; Raven looked up at him and said in a shaky voice "f…forg…forgive mm…me" Reaper moved his hand through her hair as tears started to show in her eyes.

"I don't want you to go I want us to be together like we use to be because I…I ll…because I love you!" Reaper stopped moving his hand through her hair and replied

"I forgave you long before you asked my forgiveness because I love you" Raven lay her head on his chest at lest he was here and save and not outside somewhere dying she told herself and he had forgave her even if she did not deserve it.

"Please…don't…l leave me" she told him with a quivering voice; Reaper looked down into her eyes that seemed to child like, he smiled at her before he answered her

"I'll only promise you if you promise me that you won't leave me again because I was lost and broken without you".

Raven nodded she learnt her lesson she would not leave him again not after he came back so injured and broken "I promise Azreal I will never leave you like I did that one day the only way I shall leave you is by death take my soul".

Raven looked up into his pale blue eyes to see something silver glimmering in his eyes at first she had no idea what it was then she realized that he was crying that that his tear were catching the faint light in her room and glimmering.

"Azreal what's wrong? She asked him; her shook his head and removed the tears from his eye and said

"nothing I am just overwhelmed that you are the one who asked me to come back instead of me I thought I would have to be the one to ask but it was you not me" he replied; Raven smiled he was the emotional one out of the two of them.

She remembered when she had fallen ill and he had to carry her to the nearest hospital and the whole way there her was crying tell her to hole on. That she would be fine and not to leave him that's the day she found out just how much of a child he was.

"You know I never thought I miss you that much but I finally realized that I would never find someone like you who is both funny and serious at the same time along with being dark and mysterious just like me" Raven said.

"Yha your right because there are not a lot of people out there like us I mean you may fine a physic or two. Living out in the world but you'll find no one who has twisted dark powers like us and who lives just as twisted and dark lives as us" Reaper replied.

Raven nodded but did not say anything, which lead to a long silence before she finally broke it; Raven pushed away from Reaper. Not in way that suggested she was angry at him but in way told him she could not be all lovey dovey without her emotions going crazy on her.

"Okay enough of this it's starting to creep me out" Reaper laughed this was the Raven he knew and loved the Raven who could be as cute and loveable as a kitten one second and as ferocious as a tiger in the blink of and eye.

Every time he thought of her a cute loveable little kitten he had to remember that this kitten had a nasty temper that went along with her sharp pointy dangerous claws. "Azreal are you listening?" she asked him

"what um ah no" he replied

"ahhh I said take off your shirt I have to change the bandages on your should along with the medicine leaf" she told him.

Reaper sighed as he carefully removed his shirt for Raven so she could remove his bandages from his shoulder. "One thing be carefully the injury on my should is still tender" he told her; Raven nodded as he gave the bandages a good pull to release the pin the held them together.

Reaper winced as Raven pulled on the bandages before he spoke "did I not say to please be carefully?" he asked

"you did and I will from now on it's just I had to get the bandages loss and…" Raven replied

"and…"

"and I read your mind you were thinking of the kitten thought that you think about every time you think of me…I am not a cute little kitten Azreal" she told him.

"Your right your not a cute little kitten anymore…you're a hot ferocious tiger" he remarked; Raven shook her head it was not that she was mad at him for saying those kinds of things it was that she had been away from his snide amusing comments for so long.

Raven started to unwrap the bandage from around his should and once they were all off his shoulder Raven removed the dried up leaf and throw it into the garbage before going to her shelves to get a new one.

Reaper watch her as she moved over to her desk and dipped the leaf in the mixture she had made the other night he was not sure how that stuff helped but he knew that Raven was smarter then him when it came to healing.

He watched as Raven walked back over to him and placed the leaf on his shoulder and at first it felt cold but it did not take long for him to forget it was there. Next Raven bound his should her a clean bandage that she summoned from her shelves using her powers.

She wrapped the bandage around his should and carefully pulled it tight before pinning it together once she was done Reaper put his borrowed shirt back on after all Raven's room was not to warm.

Raven looked up at him and said "there that should last you the whole day" Reaper nodded it should last him the day but he had the problem of always getting hurt and Raven seemed to know that he was thinking about getting injured.

"Please Azreal stay out of trouble" Reaper gave her the look that told her what me getting into danger but she just shot him a cold glare that said I am not joking which is why he finally said something.

"I'll try Raven but danger sticks to me like glue sticks to paper" he told her and that was enough that was all she need to hear was that he'll try to stay out of danger.

"Okay I guess I should so you to my friends before they get all edgy and deiced to find out who you are" Raven said and Reaper nodded in reply.

Raven was about to go to the door when Reaper stopped her "wait I hear something and I think it's coming outside of your room I think the friends have already deiced". Raven rolled her eyes and groaned that was most likely it that they got tired of waiting for her to come out and show them her friend.

Reaper followed Raven over to the door but stopped on it's left side and waited out of site as she slid it open; when Raven had opened the door a greed and fuzzy elf like thing fell into the room. This green fuzzy thing was unlike anything Reaper had ever seen and he had seen a lot of crazy things in his life but this was beyond him.

The green fuzzy human thing other wise known as Beastboy got to his feet and backed out of the room before Raven said anything "okay you guys you could not wait an other second?" she asked some people who Reaper could not see.

"Sorry Raven they could not wait I tried to stop them" replied a male voice

"that's okay Cyborg I was just about to let him meet you guys any ways" Raven said

"So how is he doing?" asked a different male voice

"better but I think it is hard to tell with him acting like he dose" Raven replied looking back in the room to see Reaper narrow his eyes at her.

"So can we meet him already?" Beastboy asked

"I don't know he may not like you Beastboy" Raven replied as she grabbed Reaper's hand and tried pulling him out into the open where they could see him but he would not move.

"Azreal stop being so stubborn" Raven told him

"What's wrong Raven is he to scared to come out and play" Beastboy joked; Reaper shook his head as he pulled Raven out of site with a movement of his arm.

Reaper let go of her hand and stepped forward into the open doorway for them to see him "do I look like I want to play strange green creature?" Reaper asked Beastboy who fell backwards when he suddenly showed up in the doorway.

Raven showed up beside Reaper and said "this is Azreal or as he would rather be called Reaper I am the only one who he let's call him by his real name"

"and there is a go reason for that…like she said I am Reaper and you all will find out want I am able to do soon enough but right now I feet like doing nothing" Reaper said as Cyborg stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you Reaper I am Cyborg and I don't need to say why that's my name as you can see" Reaper shook Cyborg's hand and replied

"I can see why"

"the name's Robin and this is Starfire and Beastboy the green creature" Robin said stepping forward.

Reaper shook their hands and nodded "nice to meet you all" was all he said

"hey now that you meet us all why don't you come with me into Gothem City to pick up the pizza we ordered that way you can get to know our home" Cyborg said.

"I would not mind going with you because I have been stuck in Raven's room for to long but you would have to ask my over worried friend if I can come with you" Reaper replied as Cyborg turned to look at Raven.

"Oh alright he can go with you Cyborg and while he is with you take him shopping for cloth he needs to get some new ones because his others were to stained with blood to fix" Raven replied.

Cyborg nodded as he waved for Reaper to follow him; once Reaper and Cyborg were gone Raven told the others no to worry about him or her she now just need time to rest and think about how to keep him out of danger from the one who attack him.

Robin nodded and told Starfire and Beastboy to come with him they were going to look into find Reaper a room to stay in while he was around.

Raven sighed as she went back into her room shutting the door behind her; all together it was a crazy day and it would only get crazier now that Reaper was here to stay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Reaper's Bane****  
Chapter5-Cunning and Devious **

Raven sat cross lagged on her bedroom floor meditation to try and calm herself down along with her emotions. She was still worried about him being attack again by that vampire witch and the thought of Cyborg being with Reaper did not help.

What was it about him that made him a target for things darker then her of course she knew his powers revolved around death after all he had received his powers by killing a minion of Death but he had told her everything about himself.

Unless there was something he did not know about himself something that only the things that targeted him knew; of course this thought did not help her to relax it only made her worse and now she wished she had said no to Reaper going into Gothem with Cyborg.

Raven forced back the thought of Azreal being something more then he really is because it would do her no good worrying about him because he would just worry about her and what she was worrying about.

Raven opened her eyes meditation was not helping it was only making her think more about Azreal and who he was. She stood up and moved about her room trying to find something that would take her mind off of Reaper.

She walked up to her desk and looked down at her mirror that she used for meditation and as she looked into it's cold glass a reflection of herself wearing all gray showed up in the glass.

At first she was taken back but then she realized that it was one of her emotions that she was looking at to be more correct she was looking at her emotion of FEAR or her timid side. At first the emotion did nothing just stood there shivering but then it started to look around like something was wrong.

Raven placed her hand on top of the glass of the mirror and closed her eyes and mind to the rest of the world so that she could connect her mind to her emotions safely. And as soon as she was connected to them their voice took up her mind and a furry of questions and arguments.

_"I am telling you I don't like this one bit I can feel that something every bad is about to happen" the emotion of FEAR said_

"_And I say if you don't stop being such wimp I'll punch you one in the face" the emotion of BRAVERY retorted_

"_come on can't we all just be friends?" the emotion of HAPPINESS asked._

_"You shut up I am the better out of all of us so you all listen to me!" BRAVERY yelled_

"_I don't know about that I think she has you beat with brains" the emotion of RUDENESS snidely replied pointing at a figure wearing all purple; the figure turned around to show that it was wearing glasses on it's face._

_"What who me…I have to say I do have more brains but she has more strength then me" the figure that represented Raven's smartness said; BRAVERY shook her head and replied_

"_fine okay lets say there is something wrong but how do we know if it really any threat to us answer me that will yah"._

_"Simple the wimp as you call her will tell us after all she gets all the creepy feelings when the rest of us feel nothing" SMARTNESS replied_

"_fine okay but until the wimp falls down dead from one of these feelings I say nothing is wrong and that's it" BRAVERY retorted._

Raven removed her hand from the surface of the mirror she could not take their arguing much longer but at lest while she was listening to them she did find out that something dangerous might happen but she did not know if it involved Reaper or not.

Raven moved over to her bed and fell down onto it and lay there face down thinking about what her emotions were fighting about but of course she could not figure out anything. The only thing she did knew was Reaper was being targeted by everything that was just as dangerous as he was.

Raven groaned as she rolled over onto her back she lie there looking up at her sealing the only thing she was thinking of was what had Reaper gotten himself into this time.

Reaper sat beside Cyborg as they waited for their pizza to finish cooking so that he could pick it up and get back to the tower. Reaper watched as different people walked past him giving the look that said look he's a freak.

Reaper had only one thing to say to those kinds of people if he could say it and that was hey well you don't look that wonderful yourself.

But of course he did not want Cyborg to think of him the wrong way that he hated everyone because it did not hate everyone one those who did not see people for who they are instead these people seen people for what they say.

Reaper was getting sick of waiting he wished he could go look around seen he really had no clue what was all in Gothem but of course he had already used most of his money on paying himself new cloth that was the same as his old ones. But he still wished he could go somewhere else instead of waiting.

He would have gotten up and left if not for Cyborg but most of all he promised Raven he would stay out of trouble and he had a feeling if he left he would get into trouble.

So he waited like a good boyfriend should when finally their pizza was done and they were called up to get it "number 1401's pizza is ready" a voice announced; Reaper sighed finally he thought we can leave.

Cyborg got up to get the pizza as Reaper walked over to the car and got in the passenger side and waited for Cyborg to come. Cyborg came over to the car carrying a large box that smelled of meat pizza and in his other hand a smaller box that seemed to smell of veggies.

"Okay we got your cloth and we stopped at you old place in Gothem to pick up your things and now we got the pizzas we can go home" Cyborg said

"great hand me the pizzas and get in your side and lets get out of here I had enough of this place the smell of cooking food is driving me nuts" Reaper replied.

"I was wondering would you like to drive back home…I mean to give you something to do?" Cyborg asked

"what are you sure?"

"I'm sure go ahead take the wheel" Cyborg said.

Reaper grinned as he swung his lags over the seat and slid into the driver's seat and sat there is hand gripping the wheel as Cyborg opened the passenger door and got into shutting the door behind him.

"Okay start her up" Cyborg told Reaper who turned the key; the car started up and Reaper turned to Cyborg a bigger grin on his face "okay lets go you should know how to drive…I hope".

Reaper put his foot on the brake and put the car into the drive and released the brake as he put on his seatbelt, as did Cyborg.

He stepped on the gas and the car shot forward taking Cyborg by surprise "oh not so much to the gas" he replied half laughing

"sorry my bad I only really ever had a motorbike" Reaper replied

"that's okay let just make it back in one piece" Cyborg said as Reaper stepped on the gas and again this time no to hard.

Raven lay on her back looking up at the darkness of her room when suddenly a freezing cold washed over her; she rolled over onto her side and pushed herself up into a siting position and rapped her cloak tightly about herself.

She stared into the darkness before her half expecting to see someone standing there watching her but nothing no one was there.

She got off of her bed and moved about her room trying to shake off the cold that clung to her like the hands of the dead. She walked over to her desk and was about to place her hand back over the mirror to see what he emotions thought of this sudden cold when someone knocked on her door.

She removed her hand, which was about to touch the mirror's surface, and turned around and with a groaned she head toward her door.

She slid the door open to find Beastboy standing in front of her smiling "sorry to bug you Raven but the pizza is here and you'll never guess who was driving the T-Car" he told her

"let me guess Reaper" she replied

"how did you know?" Beastboy asked

"simple I read you simple mind" Raven said as she walked out of her room as the door slid shut behind her with a hiss.

As she walked down the hallway the smell of pizza became stronger as did the sounds of voices laughing and one of the voice was Reaper a voice she never thought laughed at anything. Raven entered the living room to see Reaper sitting on the couch between Cyborg and Robin who were watching T.V; they were watching Gothem's funniest accidents.

Beastboy walked into the room to see that they had already started on the pizza but had not dared to touch his. "Dudes I told you never eat with out me!" Beastboy told them as he sat down on the floor beside the couch and opened his pizza.

"What do you have to complain about no one touches your kind of pizza?" Robin asked Beastboy who bit into a slice of his pizza

"because I am always the last one to finish eating and I always have to clean up after the rest of you guys" he answered Robin's question.

Robin shook his head Beastboy was always last to finish eating and he always did the dishes if there was any dishes to do that is "fine Beastboy take your time to eat this time I'll do the dishes" came Reaper told Beastboy.

Cyborg turned to look at Reaper his eyes wide "no why your doing the dishes you're a guest in his tower and guest do you dishes" Cyborg told Reaper who shrugged and replied

"I have been guest and other homes and had to do the dishes what makes this different?" as he got up and started to pick up the dishes around him.

"Quick stop him before he washes the dish!" Robin yelled as Starfire and Cyborg jumped up and grabbed Reaper by the shoulders and held him back

"Hey stop that hey let me go Raven help!" Reaper yelled as he was pushed back down onto the couch and held there by Star and Cyborg.

"You just sit down a stay sitting while we do the dishes" Robin said as he took the dishes from Reaper who had a look crossed between embarrassment and anguish since Cyborg had almost pulled his arm from it's place on his shoulder.

"Fine be a gentleman Robin and put the dishes away before we even start to use them" Reaper replied with a grin as Robin looked around the room confused and embarrassed before he handed everyone back their plates before he spoke.

"but you were getting up I thought…"

"…sorry Robin but you thought wrong I was only getting up to fill my glass with a nice drink if cold water" Reaper answered cutting Robin off before he could finish what he was saying.

Robin looked at Cyborg and Starfire then back at Reaper before he shook his head and told Star and Cyborg to let Reaper go.

Raven watched as Reaper stood up picked up his glass and made his way over to the fridge opened it's door and peered into the massive mess of different food covered in blue fuzz.

After a long time of looking through the endless sea of blue fuzz Reaper pulled what looked like a have eaten apple covered in blue fuzz out of the fridge and held it out to show the others "I see that you guys like to save up every little bit of food…are we short on money or something?" Reaper asked them.

Robin shook his head turn to look a Beastboy and said "I told you to clean out that fridge"

"um ah no offence Robin but your fridge dose not need cleaning" Reaper replied.

Robin spun around and gave him a confused look "I am afraid no matter how hard you clean it you can never get ride of this smell" Reaper told Robin as he waved his hand in front of his nose indicating to the others that something had finally been in the fridge for to long.

"Yah I am afraid that it is time you guys got yourselves a new fridge" Reaper said in a fake sympathy sounding voice that almost made Raven laugh. Reaper was making his way back to his seat when he caught a glimpse of something that flashed past the window his pale blue eyes narrowed as he started out at the dark sky when he felt something touch his shoulder.

Reaper gave a slight jump of shook and would have attack if it was not for Raven's voice saying something in his ear "I know you saw that thing too what was it?" Reaper shrugged and replied

"I am not sure what it was I never got a good look at it but none the less I have a really bad feeling about it".

Raven nodded it was like him to feel worried or even scared when something unexplainable showed up suddenly. "Just don't got after it without me because if it that vampire witch I want to be the one who slays her for what she did not you!" Raven told Reaper who nodded a satisfied look on his face to hear Raven stay she wanted to help him hunt again.

Reaper looked over at the others and now that he thought of it he really did not feel that hungry anymore he just felt tried and all he wanted to do was have a nice sleep. "I think I am going to hit the sack if you get my meaning" Reaper told Raven you grinned and nodded before saying

"I get you meaning but do you get mine what sack our your going to hit?".

Reaper smiled his cunning devious smile before replying "the sack in your room who's else" Raven gave him a look that told him don't you dare try steeling my bed when you had it three nights in a row.

Reaper cross his arms over his chest and raised his eyebrows giving her a cunning look that said to her exactly what he felt like staying which was, two out of three of those night you slept with me.

Raven's eyes narrowed as a grin crept across Reaper's face before he took of at a dead run for the dorms and Raven's room.

Her eyes suddenly widened with shook before she took of in a dead run after him hoping to beat him to her own room which was most like no to happen. Reaper looked over his shoulder to see that Rae was right behind him he burst out laughing something he did less of after he had lost her.

He rounded a corer before coming up to Raven's room; Raven knew that know she had no hope in hell to stop Reaper from entering her room and stealing her bed.

Reaper turn a sharp left and vanished into the darkness of Raven's room as the door automatically slid open and closed right behind him.

Raven groaned as she to vanished into her dark room, she looked around her room to see Reaper siting on her bed smiling at her when she said "you know…" but that was all when Raven cut him off to tell him

"forget it you can have the bed I am no sleeping with you!" Reaper's smiled vanished and was replaced with a look of sudden anger as he said

"I was not going to say that I was going to tell you if you want the bed take it but I guess now I'll sleep in the bed".

Reaper fell backwards and rolled over onto his stomach and lay there with his eyes open when Raven sighed walked over to the bed sat down him and. Started to run her hand through his long black hair saying the hole time that she loved him before she lay down beside him and rapped her arms around him and pulled him close to herself and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Reaper's Bane **

**Chapter6-Illusions**

Reaper tossed and turned for his mind filled with visions nightmares of his past memories of complex mission hunted his mind and voice of those he had so recklessly murdered echoed through his mind.

In his nightmare he found himself standing on an inflamed room top of an old town hall the roof top was covered in dead bodies of those who he had once come to know. And as the flames grow higher the bodies started to rise up and walk towards him calling and jeering at him in ghostly voice.

As Reaper backed away from the bodies one of them rose up behind him and grabbed him and when Reaper turned around to strike it down he screamed at the sight of a mutilated face of the priest who at once gave him a home when no one else had.

He remembered the man's face well for he had come to know it all to well when the priest had come to him on the streets and had asked him what was wrong. And when he had told him that he really had no home in this country and he was just about ready to die.

The priest had smiled down at him and said to stand so when he stood the priest told him that he would have a home in the house of God.

At first he did not understand but when he arrived at the house of God he found it to be a nice large house with lush wonderful gardens out back.

He would have lived there quit happily if not for the man who made his live a living hell the every man who forces him to kill the priest and the others around him.

The church soon melted away into a burning hell filled with the sounds of death and the smell of routing blood but then the church vanished and he was back on the roof tops when the dead priest said something.

"Why did you do this to me why did you decimate my church?" Reaper pushed the priest away from him and yelled

"what god damn chose did I have god leave me alone!!!" the priest and all others melted away from him in place of their groaning voices came a voice that at first was not familiar to him but then he felt someone pulling and pushing him and then a voice grow louder in his ear until he could make out words.

"Reaper wake up your dreaming you're stuck in a nightmare wake up Reaper wake up!!!" Raven sat up right her purple eyes wide and filled with worry as she looked down at Reaper; she had one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chest, as she looked down at his pale sick looking face.

Reaper was trapped in a hellish dream of burning roof tops and reanimated corpses that were slowly getting closer to him with every step they took and no madder where he ran to they would sudden be there in front of him behind him and all around him.

The corpses closed in on him Reaper turned around there was no way to escape he would have to fight his way out; he whipped around he could smell the routing flesh of the corpses as they grow nearer.

He could hear their hunting moans as she encircled him swarming him from all sides until he was completely trapped. Reaper grabbed the nearest corps to him and swung it through the air like some sort of weapon. The corps crashed and collided with other corpses knocking them aside giving Reaper a little more room to fight back.

Reaper released the corps sending it hurdling into the other corpses creating a brief pathway for Reaper to escape through but as she ran through the corpses pushing and shoving them aside and dodging from their out stretched routing clawed hands.

His path to escape slowly vanished as their clawed routing hands grabbed him and pulled him down Reaper yelled and screamed punching those who he could hit and knock aside but soon they over powered him and drove him to the ground.

Suddenly their moaning, groaning and hissing stopped as they parted creating a path for someone; down the long line of corpses, Reaper was lifted up by his arms by two corpses that had once been his best friend and his mentor.

In pain he looked up to see a tall man shrouded in darkness and shadows walking towards him throw the corpses, which bowed down to him as he past them by. The only thing that in shadows was his eyes which glowed a cold blue color. The man held in his left hand a danger that glowed a blackish blue color.

The dagger's handle was twisted like two snakes intertwined in each others deadly hold; the man now stood right in front of Reaper who was powerless to do anything. The man laughed a cold harsh laugh a laugh Reaper had learnt to fear and hate a laugh he had thought he was freed from.

The man held the dagger out at Reaper and said "you have caused me to much trouble for me just to let you go on with out suffering" Reaper fought to get free but the corpses held him back "tell me Reaper do you know what this dagger is?" the man asked him.

"the dagger of eternal nightmares" Reaper answered the question

"vary good Reaper you learnt something from me after all now tell me what its power is" the man said

"the dagger of eternal nightmares puts the one who is cut or stabbed by it into an eternal hellish nightmare state. Were he or she wakes up from the nightmare they are having but the nightmare goes on while they are a wake they see those around them as the once in their nightmares" Reaper answered.

"Correct Reaper but you forgot to mention that if you are stabbed by it while you are still in the nightmare the effects or ten fold causing the victim to go insane and kill those he sees as nightmares" the man told Reaper as he pointed the dagger at Reaper's stomach.

Reaper eyes widened he knew what was going to happen "now I never have used this dagger before on someone still in the nightmare so lets test it and find out if all they say about it is true shall we" Reaper fought and was about to get one arm free but before he could free his other arm the man thrust the dagger into Reaper's stomach.

Reaper granted in pain as the man stepped back from him and watched as the dagger melted into Reaper's wounded stomach and spread through his body. Reaper yelled in pain as his body was sent through hell and back and but the time the poison of the dagger reached his mind his eyes had turned the same color of the dagger.

"Well it looks like the story behind the dagger is true…well now I'll leave you to enjoy a live time of eternal torment" the man laughed as she walked off between the corpses and then vanished completely. The two corpses that held Reaper let go of him as they two along with the others vanished like the man.

Raven jolted awake and turned to look at Reaper who was laying on the bed beside her with cold sweat running own his face. She sat up and placed a hand on his forehead only to remove her hand just as quickly. She at her hand to see blackish blue lines running along her hand that soon vanished; she looked down at Reaper to see that both his arms had the same blackish blue lines running down his arms only they did not vanish right away they stayed.

Raven grabbed his shoulder and shock him trying to wake him up "Reaper wake up please wake up please wake up!" she yelled at him but he did not wake up "Reaper please wake up I can't loss you again please don't leave me again".

Reaper groaned as his eyes opened "don't scare me like that Reaper I really thoug…" Raven stopped dead when she seen that his eyes were sold black with the same creep dark blue line running through the black of his eyes.

"what Reaper what's happening to you?" Raven asked as she went to touch his face but just before her hand could touch his face he jolted up and yelled and screamed in agony; Raven's hand recoiled she was scared more then even now what was wrong with him.

"R…Reaper it's okay it's only me" Raven told him but when he turned to look upon her his eyes widened in fear something Raven did not understand because he never was scared of her not even knowing what she was did not scare him so why was he scared of her now.

"Reaper it's me Raven" she told him but her voice fell about deaf ears and a fear stricken mind for through his eyes he dose not see Raven but instead a revolting mutilated corps of one of the people he had once hunted down and murdered.

Reaper recoiled causing himself to fall of the bed; Raven lend over the side of the bed to see Reaper getting up "what's wrong with you why are you acting like I am some kind of monster that's going to hurt you?" she asked him but the only reply she got was not the one she wanted to hear.

"Get away from me I did nothing wrong I am innocent I had no chose do you hear me I HAD NO CHOSE!!!" he yelled as he lashed out at Raven almost hitting her in the face if she had not recoiled away from him.

Reaper quickly got to his feet and made for the door only stopping to grab his scythe before he left the room; Raven who had fallen backwards when she recoiled from his attack now lay on her back looking up at the roof of her room when she heard Reaper yelled.

"NO NOT YOU I DID NOT MEAN WHAT I DID…NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!!" followed by s scream of pain that sounded like Beastboy hitting the wall; Raven rolled over and jumped off her bed and made for the door stopping to grab her cloak and to put it on before she was quickly left her room.

Out in the hallway she looked around to find Beastboy pressed up against the right wall of the hallway holding his left shoulder; she walked over to him and bent down Beastboy looked up at her trying to hold back his tears.

"Beastboy what happened?" she asked knowing vary well that Reaper had done this to Beastboy

"Reaper attacked for no reason at all he just came at me after he yelled at me" Beastboy replied

"I know I heard him yell at you"

"Raven what's wrong with him and what's with those creepy black and blue lines that run over his body and his eyes I thought they were pale blue not black with dark blue lines running through the black!" Beastboy told Raven who nodded.

"I don't know what's going on with him Beastboy but we have to catch him before he hurts one of the others" Beastboy nodded as he removed his hand from his shoulder reveling to Raven a horrible gash.

"Beastboy this that what Reaper did to you?" Raven asked him and he nodded letting out a faint whimper when she touched his shoulder "don't worry I can heal this so that it is nothing but faint injure" Beastboy nodded.

Raven's let hand was suddenly engulfed by a light bluish aura she moved her hand over Beastboy's injured shoulder and soon the wound on his shoulder was nothing more then a painless simple cute.

"See I told you I could heal you! How dose it feel?" she asked Beastboy who moved his shoulder before he replied

"I don't feel anymore pain thanks Raven you're the best!!" Raven grained and she help Beastboy up "now we have to go after Reaper and see if we can somehow find out what's wrong with him" Raven said and Beastboy nodded.

But as Raven and Beastboy set off to find out what was wrong with Reaper Raven did not know that the wound that Beastboy had received from Reaper had been in fact from the blade of Reaper's scythe a weapon that forced upon the victim a ailment the depends on the severity of the injure.

So when she healed Beastboy she not only took his pain but she also took the ailment he received when Reaper's scythe blade cut into his flesh so now festering within her body is a ailment of about medium severity.

Reaper ran through the hallways trying to run from the nightmare that would not let him wake up suddenly he stopped and stood as still as his quivering body allowed him. His eyes darted back and forth as he surveyed the area he was in.

Instead of see the peaceful steel reinforced hallways of the tower he only sees the burning hallways of the old church were he use to live. Sweet ran down his pale face as he grippes the long black steel pole of his scythe.

Suddenly movement and nose somewhere ahead of him brakes the silence around him; his eyes narrow as he moves away from the wall to see Robin coming his way but instead of Robin the only thing he sees is a revolting headless corps of a young man with his right arm torn off.

Robin looked up to see Reaper; he grinned and went to ask why he was up so late when he noticed that his eyes where not their normal color instead they are solid black an empty soulless color with dark blue lines running through the black of his eyes.

Robin took a step away from Reaper who did not move forward or back instead he gripped his scythe tighter and raised it over his shoulder readying himself to attack if he had to.

Robin did not want to fight Reaper but he would if it had to but so far all Reaper did was glare endlessly at him until Robin took a step back to quickly this prompted Reaper to strike he raised his scythe over his shoulder and ran at Robin.

Robin's eyes widened as he quickly grabbed is staff and spun it around out in from of himself; Reaper brought down his scythe upon Robin who suddenly stopped spinning his staff just in time to repel Reaper's attack.

Reaper stumbled backwards but quickly regained his balance but this gave Robin enough time to get an exploding disk from his utility belt so that he could through it at Reaper. The disk was non lethal the disk would explode covering Reaper in a think coating of glue like substance then it would harden to incapacitate him.

But when he through the disk at Reaper he was in such a hurry that he forgot to set it to explode so Reaper just caught the disk in his left hand pressed the button on top to set it to go off and whipped it back at Robin with such force.

Robin did not have time to get out of the way because the dick did not explode in front of him it exploded when it hit him instantly covering him into a coating of sticky glue like substance which quickly hardened.

Reaper slowly made is way over to Robin who groaned as he worked on trying to break the hardened glue that held him fast. Robin looked up to see Reaper raise his scythe over his shoulder before he runs at Robin in a blind rage.

Robin closed his eyes just before Reaper brought his scythe down upon him but instead of feeling pain and anguish he felt nothing completely nothing so he slowly opened his eyes to see Cyborg holding Reaper's scythe at bay by holding the blade of the scythe in between the palms of his hands.

"Star you bust Robin loss I'll deal with Reaper" Cyborg yelled; Starfire nodded as she started to break the glue off from around Robin's body.

"Reaper man what's gotten into you?" Cyborg asked as he pushed the scythe back at Reaper who stumbled backwards again. Reaper did not know what to think of Cyborg he never killed anyone like him before so the dagger did not affect him when he came to Cyborg.

Starfire finished freeing Robin just as Raven and Beastboy came up behind Reaper "I don't know what's wrong with you man but we'll help you we'll find out who did this to you and beat his ass to bad he will wish he never cross the Titans" Cyborg said.

Raven looked at Beastboy who shook his head he did not understand either but whatever Cyborg was doing it was working. "Reaper I don't know what you see the others as in that crazy mind of yours but this guy here is Robin and the girl is Starfire…and the green elf behind you is Beastboy and the cloaked girl Raven god you should at lest remember her man".

Reaper spun around to see Raven staring at him and right then something sparked a memory in his mind "Reaper fight it fight the nightmares your stronger then them you can beat them" Raven yelled at him and within his tormented mind Reaper heard her and acted.

He fought the pain and thrust his hand into his stomach and pulled until he pulled out the dagger; the lines that covered his body vanished and his eyes turned back to normal before he yelled in pain just before he past out.

"Lets get him to the medical room" Cyborg said as he picked up Reaper; the others followed Cyborg but Raven stood staring at the ground where a dark bluish dagger lay before it melted away into nothing before she turned to follow the others.

**Shadowolf XIII-**"Ok I am sorry that took so long but I do not have the net and I am forced to use my sister's in laws but it works only if I can get out once in a blue moon…ok anyways review".


End file.
